


A Girl On A Mission

by ImaniJBrown



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Past Character Death, agent tris prior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaniJBrown/pseuds/ImaniJBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends in small town of Abnegation become more, but one secret threatens to destroy a family. Forced to leave, Tris comes back years later as one girl on a deadly mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I don't own the characters just the story.

*Disclaimer* I don't own the characters just the story.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Not that you have to, but I'd really appreciate some feedback. Let me know if anything seems confusing or if I made a ton of grammatical errors that turned you off of the story. I don't mind people reviewing and leaving complaints. That way I know what to fix. Thank you! Enjoy!

~~Flashback~~

(Tris POV)

I was sleeping in my room... or at least I was trying to. I had been trying to see if listening to music might drown out my thoughts. No matter how hard I'd tried I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get him off my mind. His soft curly brown hair. His big sexy eyes that you just want to melt into. His smile. That smile I just couldn't seem to get enough of. Just the thought of him caused my brain to go up in an uproar. I'd been, of course, been thinking about none other than Tobias, my childhood friend/boyfriend. My mom seemed to think I had a crush on him and I was too stubborn to acknowledge it. Well... she didn't know, but we'd started dating and last night he kissed me. I didn't even think he liked me in that way. I mean look at me. I'm all skin and bones who would...

And that's when I heard it. ! Bang!

It almost seemed like muffled screams... no that isn't right. Maybe I just heard it wrong. I decide to get up and check it out. My parents worked an early shifts in the morning, so they retired for the night earlier. I'm supposed to be at Susan's house but I went home early. I'm getting closer to the stairs, my vision starting to fog from... smoke? When I look over the railing I see my mom and dad strapped to chairs in the dining room. There are three other armed men too engrossed in a conversation to notice me. The house seems to be on fire. I pull out my phone and call the police.

"Are you sure this is everyone? There is another one." One of them says.

"You mean the girl?" the other nods, "Boss said she was sleeping over a friend's house."

"Good, can't have any witnesses," he responds, "so Natalie I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is the boy?" he says so calmly. It's not the good kind. You know the kind that sends shivers down your spine.

"I'm not telling you a thing! Why don't you go back and tell Marcus that he's not getting what he wants this time around." Mom responds. I can barely recognize Dad; Most of his body is covered head to toe in bruises and he has blood dripping down his leg. That's not the right answer, because the next thing I know one of the men re positions his gun and aims it at my father's head. The next thing I do was pure stupid teenage instinct. I scream.

Bang!

"No!" I was too late. My dad lies dead on our living room floor. I grabbed the nearest item which was my mom's favorite vase and I run across the room knocking out the man that shot my father.

I realize then that it wasn't the smartest thing to do since as soon as the words lefts my mouth all heads snaps in my direction. I gulp. Half choking on a sob that is muffled by my hand.

"Leave my daughter alone!" my mom somehow during the distraction escaped the restraint. My mom is fighting the man off. Her moves so defined with superiority and strength. I never knew mom knew how to fight. Bang! I turn and see my mom standing over the man gun in hand. The other guy she was fighting earlier knocked out. I run to her sobbing as she wraps her arms around me. That's when flashing blue and red lights fill the room. I must have been so consumed in my thoughts, because the next thing I know we're outside and we are sitting side by side in the ambulance as my mom is approached by an officer. I almost miss it, but when the officer finally reaches us and asks for our info mom says, "My name Special Agent Natalie Prior of Divergent. I would like to report this to my Boss." The officer responds with a nod and "Very well Agent Prior."

"Guess I have a lot of explaining to do, but now is not a safe time," mom turns to me, "I'll explain everything when we are safe back at HQ... don't fight me on this Beatrice. "

~~End Flashback~~

Present

(Tris Pov)

That night changed my entire life. It has been four years since that day. Four years since my dad died and I learned of my parents true professions. Four years since I last saw him... Tobias. After that night everyone was lead to believe that my family died in that fire. Mom said that we needed to relocate to headquarters. Now here I am in Chicago getting ready to head to my first day a senior of Dauntless High. I'm one of the youngest agents, the other being my brother Caleb. Since the fire, all had calmed down. That was until we got notified that Marcus found his son. Being one of the younger agents, they sent me and my brother in to infiltrate high school and keep an eye on Tobias. I'm kind of hoping he remembers me, but who am I kidding, it has been FOUR years and he thinks I'm dead. Nevertheless, I have a mission. Protect Tobias. That's why I'm back to high school. The closer I am to Tobias, the better. After all these years..I'm going to see him again. Just thinking about it gives me ended up buying nice mansion that I and Caleb are now staying in. We aren't here to make friends. We have one job and one job only, but, come on, there's no way I can help feeling excited to be back in school, living a normal life, even if it's just pretend.

"Beatrice are you up we have to start leaving for school in a bit?!" my annoying brother called from downstairs.

"I'm almost ready! And it's Tris not Beatrice Caleb, but its Six at school, kay!" I do some last minute touches on my hair and makeup. After I'm finish I've got to say I look hot. I am wearing a cute black flowing half shirt with my black leather jacket, some tight and sexy skirt that hugs the right places and my favorite black stilettos. I head to the garage and get in my newly bought corvette and head off to school.

When I arrive, I guess you could say my car pulled a few heads in my direction. This was nothing compared to when I entered the school practically every person I passed turned and whispered to their friends. I catch some the gist of what people are saying like "Is that the new kid" "Dude she's hot" and "whoa". I know that I dressed nice today, but I really don't like this much attention. No one really grabbed my attention until one girl walks up to me grabbing my arm and starts walking me with her.

"So you're new, I'm Christina." Christina says.

"Is it that obvious?" Duh! This place probably doesn't get that many new students.I think.

"Well, not to obvious but considering it's me... nothing much gets past me. I saw you, you looked a little lost and you didn't seem to like all the attention," She says, "What's your locker number"

"406D" I say. Her face lights up with the biggest smile.

"Oh my god! That's right next to mine. Do you have you have your schedule already?" she asked. I give her my schedule, "Holy Shit! All of our classes are the same. This is a sign that we are going to be besties!" She squeals. "Follow me to your locker." She says this then begins walking away.

So my classes are...

1\. Physics/ Nita

2\. Science/Mrs. Mathews

3\. Government/ Max

4\. Lunch

5\. Music/ Tori

6\. History/Cara

7\. Gym/ Eric

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Christina asked. "Sure" we start heading to first hour which is Physics with Nita. We get to class just before the bell rings and make our way to our sits.

"Good morning class my name is Nita and I will be teaching Physics for you this year" the teacher announces. I'm zoning out most of what she is saying. My mind starts to drift off into my mission. Maybe I should ask Christina if she know Tobias. My thoughts are interrupted when the class door swings open and a student comes rushing in. He is tall and handsome and has black eyes with bronze skin. He has a smile on his face when saying, "Sorry I'm late teach, it won't happen again", against his skin his smile looks white. He also has a tattoo of a snake behind his ear, its tail curls around his earlobe. Is it just me or are his lips swollen as If he was just making out with someone.

The teacher announces me as a new student and asks me to go to the front of the class and introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Six, I am 17 years old, and I have an older brother, I just moved to Chicago this year. And yeah that's it."I say. Then some idiot in class yells, " Six?! Like the number?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?!" I say with such conviction. Then I make my way back to my seat. I zone out the rest of the class.

The bell rings signaling the end of first period.

When I get up and turn towards Christina she introduces me to Zeke. "Ezekiel this is the new kid Six, Six meet Ezekiel. He sits at our lunch table and throws the biggest parties of the year." She says. Zeke glares at Christina before turning to me and winking before he says, "DAMN STRAIGHT I THROW THE BEST PARTIES OF THE YEAR CAUSE I'M THE PARTY KING! BOW DOWN TO ME!" I hear "whoops" throughout the hallways, "So Six, that's your name. God that's so hot! And my names Zeke, no one calls me Ezekiel" he says then glares once more at Chris.Chris? I like that. I'm going to start calling her Chris.

Second and Third period were very uneventful, still no sight of Tobias. I meet up with Christina before we head to lunch. When we get there we head straight to the lunch line. I get my food and some dessert. I wonder if dauntless cake is good. Never hurts to try something new.When we get to the table and I sit down. That's when someone says "Care to introduce us?"

"Guys this is Six, Six meet Will Lynn, Uriah Zeke's brother , Marlene Uriah's girlfriend, you already know Zeke, then Shauna Zeke's Girlfriend, and last but not least Four." My eyes travel along the faces as she introduces then. They all give me some type of acknowledgement whether a nod, small smile, or a small wave. Then when she gets to Four I'm shocked that of all the tables I manage to get the one the Four sits at. When we lock eyes I see some semblance of recognition but not much. You know, Its that look you give when someone is familiar but you can't quite place it. It's written all over his face. That's when someone says, "Hey Four! Maybe you two know each other"Uriah I think his name was. "You numbers need to stick together,"Uriah says while elbowing Four," Four did you even hear what I said?!"

"Yeah...No," he says, "What did you say?" Uriah mumbles something I can't make out causing Four to elbow him in the side. A little too hard to be playful. I wonder what he said.Lunch seems to carry on like we've known each other for years. Lunch soon ends and we head for Music.

(Tobias POV)

All morning I have been hearing about this new student. Most of the guys mentioned her to me, kept going on about how hot she was. Just what I need. Another girl who I'm going to need have fawning all over me.Lunch time comes around pretty quick . I'm sitting at my usual lunch table with the gang with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Will.Where is Christina? Not that I mind the silence that comes in her absence. Just as that thought came, Christina decides to pop up. Right behind her is some girl. I'm assuming she's the new girl. I get what the guys are talking about. She's a natural beauty. She's stunning really. No. I can't go there. Those girls are all the same. They just want me for my popularity. I'm taken out of my thoughts when I hear Uriah say, "Care to introduce us?"

"Guys this is Six, Six meet Will Lynn, Uriah Zeke's brother , Marlene Uriah's girlfriend, you already know Zeke, then Shauna Zeke's Girlfriend, and finally Four." They all give her some type of acknowledgement whether a nod, small smile, or a small wave. I don't look up until Christina introduces me. When I look up, our gazes locked. She's even more beautiful when I see her full face. When she sees me, she looks shocked for a second, but quickly hides it. Not before I see it though. She looks so familiar. Almost like...No. I can't think like that. She's dead and she's not coming back.With that thought I am knocked out of my trance, but not before giving her a wink. Her cheeks start to tint with a light blush and looks elsewhere avoiding eye contact with me. During this exchange Uriah must have tried to speak to me. I don't notice until he elbows me before saying, I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she blushes. Uriah seemed to have tried to talk with me. I don't notice until he elbows me before saying, "Four, did you hear a word that I said."Yeah...no," I say, "What did you say?"

Uriah mumbles under his breath, but I catch what he's saying. "If you weren't so caught up with making googly eyes at the new kid you would have heard me." I elbow him in the side and he grunts an apology. Lunch seems to flow with a steady stream of conversation. It's funny though. I just can't get rid of the feeling when I look at her. I occasionally would catch her looking at me, when I do, our gazes would lock. My heart would race a mile a minute. Before I know it lunch ends and funny enough we all seem to have Music next.

When we arrive all quickly find seats by each other. "Hello class, my name is Tori and I'll be your music teacher this year. Now as most of you know that every week you will have to give a performance in front of the class for your participation points. Now would any of you like to start the class today?" Nobody raises their hands. "Your enthusiasm is astounding" she sarcastically says. I see her eyes wonder over the class. Please don't pick me .No she's looking in my direction. Crap. "Six, why don't you start the class." I look over to my right and surly enough Six is sitting right next to me. I hope she's good. Wouldn't want to embarrass herself on her first day.She gets up and heads to the front of the class and onto the stage. All eyes follow her there. She walks straight to the piano and begins to play.


	2. Sweet Love

(Tris POV)

Don't pick me. Not me. Please!

"Six, why don't you start the class." 

Just my luck.When I get off my seat I head straight for the stage. I get up there and sit down by the piano. I decide to play one of my favorite songs. (Bound To You by Christina Aguilera) I start the song. The melody starts. I know that the lyrics are coming up soon.That's when I begin to sing.

Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

Right then, I look up and my eyes immediately land on Four. My Tobias.Our gazes lock as I continue to sing.

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

As I sing the next few lines, his eyes change from those of shock to realization.

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you

As the song comes to an end, I notice that the class has gone silent. Eyes filled with shock and awe stares back at me. That is until the class erupts into applause and I head back to my seat. When I get back I am bombarded by my friends "I didn't know you could sing" Marlene,"You were soo good." 

"Nice job Six," Uriah. 

After they all settle down I turn to Four. He's just looking at me with this weird look on his face.

Well duh, you are supposed to be dead.

I turn back to the front of the class.

Tori wore an impressed smile before saying, "Nicely done Six."

I blush a little from all of this attention. The rest of the class starts to come to a close, but not before Tori announces partners for a duet performance that has to be done by Friday. 

"Zeke and Christina, Uriah and Will, Marlene and Shauna, Four and Six, that's all do what you will for the last 10 minutes of class." I turn to Four and we discuss working on our song at my house after school tomorrow. Class ends and I get up to leave. History really wasn't anything special.

Gym class has just started and let me tell you it is huge. in the center of the room there is a ring and all around the room are what seem to be different stations some with jump ropes, punching bags, weights, archery and etc. This is only one side of the room on the other is what seems like a regular gym. Bleachers, Basketball Rims, and Mats for tumbling. Once the teacher introduces himself he tells us to do five laps around the entire room. Considering I have to train all the time at the Agency, I could easily do these measly five laps. 

As I'm running, I realize that there is someone passing me. What?!I look to my right and sure enough Tobias. Just as we are about to finish the last lap, I full-out sprint. I beat Four by a seconds. After me and Tobias finish our laps we sit down on the bleaches waiting for our friends to finish. We continue to smile at each other.

"Still as fast as ever Toby!" I say while we both are laughing. Suddenly he stops laughing and starts to stare at me wide-eyed. "What?" I say.

"What did you just say?"He asks. Shit."Nothing, what did you think I said?"

"It sounded like you sa- you know what never mind. I must be hearing things," he says. We are done a couple of minutes before the rest of our friends, so by the time he says this are friends come running towards us.

"Dude! Six your fast. How is that possible to keep up with Four here," Uriah says. 

"I like to stay in shape so I go for runs and work out at the gym and other stuff," I say. 

"Guys I can't have the party at my house anymore. I gotta cancel it." Zeke pouts. "Why not?" The others in the group whine. "Mom's having some stupid meeting with some people and doesn't want the house touched since the meeting will be there."

"Crap, I forgot about that!" Uriah scolds himself for forgetting. "We can have it at my house." I suggest. All heads turn to me with big smiles on their faces

."Really?!"Zeke exclaims. I nod "Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. You're a lifesaver."

I exchange numbers with everyone and tell them my address. Zeke then sends out a mass text about the changes of the party location. The gang all decide that we all would meet up before the party to set up and the girls get ready. After class ends, I head to my car, but ended up driving Marlene, Christina, Lynn, and Shauna to their houses to get their outfits. Then, we all head to my house.

"Guys," Uriah points out, "this is gonna be the first time any of us see Six heres house."

"Yes, we know Uriah," Marlene says excitedly, "This is gonna be so cool! Are you sure your parents are okay with you just throwing a party?"

"My parents aren't really home that much," I lie. I can't just go on and say my dad is dead and my mom is a part of some secret government agency.

"Sweet," Zeke says.

"And Uriah, it's just a house no need to be so excited," I laugh as we arrive at my house with Uriah practically bouncing to get out of the car, Four following closely behind. As we get out of the car, I meet Four, Will, Lynn, Christina, and Shauna at the door. "Are you guys ready?" I say as I open the door.

"Oh my god," Christina says in awe, "You didn't tell us you were rich."

"Ooh, this is nice," Uriah says as he goes around the front entrance running his hands over the furniture.

"Uri, you can't just go around touching things!" Marlene scolds.

"We are going to go get dressed for the party while the guys set everything up," Christina says as she grabs a hold of my arm, "Lead the way Six."

We make our way to my room upstairs. Once the last person enters my room, I shut the door. It's not even a second after I close the door before I am suddenly faced with a bright eyed Christina. "So what's up with you and Four? Don't think I didn't see how you only had eyes for Four during your entire performance." Christina says.

"What, really?!" Marlene exclaims, "How could I have missed that."

"Guys, nothing is happening with Four. I've just met him today." I reason.

"That's not an excuse. I am totally going to work my magic and make you irresistible tonight. Shouldn't be too hard, you already have the looks." Christina says.

"Six, we should totally perform tonight. That way Four has no choice but to focus on you." Shauna adds.

"Guys I don't know abo-"I am cut off by the sound of yelling.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lynn asks.

I walk to my bedroom door and open it, and I am welcomed by Four yelling at someone. We all rush down the stairs to see what's going on, only I see my brother being pushed up against the wall. "Four, what are you doing! Let go of him."

"You know this guy," Zeke asks.

"Yes I know this guy, he's my brother Caleb," I explain. At this, Four releases Caleb.

"You have a brother?" Everyone practically exclaims simultaneously.

"B-" Caleb stops himself when he catches a glimpse of my panicked look. "B-before you decided to invite all of these people over, you could've told me Six." Nice save Caleb.

"Sorry, but now that that's all over, can we finished getting dressed?" We head back up stairs while the boys continue to set up the party.

"And done. Ladies, I think this is my finest work yet," gloats Christina. She turns me around me around, so that I can look in the mirror.

"Whoa." Looking at myself, I'd say that this is something that I would wear myself. I'm sporting a halter neck, curve hugging silhouette, mesh peek-a-boo panels, a black-on-gold geometric printed skirt with hidden pockets and a strappy cut back. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Where did you get this from?"Shauna. "Cute!"Marlene. "Now there's no way that Four can keep his eyes off of you!" Christina.

"So girls, are you ready?" I ask. We join the party with Shauna wearing black knit one shoulder dress with mesh insets, open back and invisible zipper side closure, Christina wearing a short sleeve seamless mini dress features a low cut front and open, cut out back, Marlene wearing a black mini dress features a keyhole front, criss cross shoulder straps and front and back ruching, and Lynn wearing a Crop top and skirt connected by zipper, flattering shape and awesome pattern.

"Be prepared to sing when the time comes," Christina reminds, "We'll back you up too."

Here we go.

Walking through the party I noticed how well everything turned out. The house was packed. It's a good thing that I don't keep anything that will blow my cover inside the main house. All of it, if ever found, needs to be unlocked by an access code plus my dna marker. Where is Four? "Hey Shauna, do you see the boys anywhere?"

"In other words, you meant have I seen Four," Shauna corrects, "Nope, the last I saw him he was over by the pool table."

"Thanks." I head in that direction, but it's not long before I hear everyone's voices.

"Nope.-

"Uriah-"Zeke is interrupted.

"Nope. You cheated. There is no way I wouldn't have made it in that pocket. You totally distracted me on purpose." Uriah.

"You think what you will Uriah." Zeke responds.

"We'll see, I'll get you back later tonight," Uriah replies deviously.

"What's happening tonight?" I interject. Four looks up just now noticing my arrival. I watch as a series of emotions travel across his face.

"Woah, Six you look amazing. "

"Damn Six. A woman after my own heart. With a body like that..whew" Uriah winks. "But, alas, my heart is already spoken for."

Marlene clears her throat having heard the last of the conversation as she stood behind Uriah who was none the wiser. "Damn straight it is."Uriah starts then proceeds to wrap his arm around Marlene's shoulder as he bends down to place a kiss to her head.

"Back to the conversation at hand. Six here has yet to experience the Dauntless tradition."

"And what's that?"I look from Four to Uriah.

"You'll see later," Zeke says. As he glaces at his phone he adds,"Actually it is about that time. I'm gonna go see if I can round up the rest of the gang, and tell them to meet us downstairs."

"How are we gonna get everyone out of the house or have you not noticed that the house is full of people." I remind him.

"I got this Six. Never underestimate the party king." Zeke responds. He then goes over to the dj- wait. When did we get a dj? Ugh, never mind- and grabs the mic.

"What's he-"

"Just watch." Uriah replies.

"Uh-hum," Zeke clears his throat.

"This is gonna be good." I hear Uriah mumble next to me.

"OK, so it is about that time to start a Dauntless tradition, so I'm gonna need the whole gang to head downstairs in the next few minutes. So everybody who does not live here or is Lynn, Marlene, Will, Christina, Four, Uriah, my beautiful girlfriend and I needs GET OUT!" Zeke announces. Everyone kind of just stands there. "NOW!" That seems to get everyone in motion. Within minutes, the whole house is cleared. Zeke then approaches me with a cocky grin and says, "Now ladies and gentleman that is how you clear a room. Or well in this case, a house."

When everyone is finally downstairs, Zeke then instructs everyone to sit in a circle.

"OK, so, as we are all aware, Six here has not yet been introduced to Dauntless and Candor, so we are going to play ourselves a couple of rounds." Zeke then turns to me, " So Six, the rules of the game are pretty simple, you are asked Dauntless or Candor. If you choose Dauntless, the person who asked you is allowed to give you a dare. If you choose Candor, then you have to answer ONE question completely honest. Deciding to back out of the dare or not answer the question results in you having to take a shot. Understood?"

"Yep," I reply.

"Okay, so let beg-

Zeke is cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. Everyone looks at me. I reach into my pocket to retrieve my phone and see who is calling me. Crap! It's the agency. I look up at the gang with a guilty look. "Sorry guys, I have to take this."

"Who is it," asked Christina. OK. Think quick. What's a good lie that won't result in too many questions asked? Something not too far from the truth.

"It's my mom." Nice. "I rarely get to talk to her since we moved here. She's constantly working all the time." I say. I leave head upstairs to take the phone call. I continue upstairs to my room just to be sure I won't be overheard. Closing the door behind me, I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Please identify yourself." An automated voice greets.

"This is Special Agent Beatrice Prior .ID number 104610."I respond.

"Special Agent Beatrice Prior .ID number 104610 confirmed. You have an incoming phone call from Special Agent Natalie Prior. Do you wish to accept?"

"I do."

"Beatrice," my mom answers in a breathy whisper. She must know that I'm not having any of it, but I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission.

"Mom," I state, "What is the reason for this call?"

"What is your status on the current mission?" mom asks, "Have you gathered any new intel. Are you any closer to Marcus?"

"I have yet to come into contact with the target. Infiltrating the school was a success. I managed to meet his son and his friends. I believe they are starting to trust me." I inform.

"Good. Same time tomorrow. Let me know of any advances in the mission." She concludes. Click.

"Nice talk mom." I put away phone as I head back downstairs to my waiting friends. No, not my friends. No attachments, remember? As I arrive right outside the door, I take a moment to collect myself. "OK. Who's ready to play some Candor or Dauntless?!"I am answered by whoops all around the room.

"Alright!" Zeke claps, "Let's begin."

"So, Six, the way Candor or Dauntless works is simple. You are asked to choose between Candor and Dauntless. Should you choose candor, you have to truthfully answer the question that follows. If you choose dauntless, you have to complete the dare that the person who asked you gives. The way we decide whose turn it is to ask is by going in a circle. If you don't want to answer the question or complete the dare you'd have to... take off a piece of your clothes?"Zeke explain, "That good with everyone?" I look around and see nodded heads. Guess that's nothing new. "Who wants to start first?"

"MEEEE!"Groans fill the room. "Uriah, seriously? We are literally all in the same room. Stop yelling."Marlene snaps, having sat down next to Uriah she bore the blunt of the noise.

"Sorry," Uriah replies looking as if someone just stole his cake which, for Uriah, is a big thing. Marlene pays him no mind as he turns his puppy eyes on her, looking straight ahead as his stare burns into her. I could tell that she has been a bit on edge all day, Uriah being the source of it. An awkward silence fills the room, and, judging by a quick look around the room, I'm not the only one who feels it.

"Sooo... Are we all good here?" Zeke asks bringing the silence to a much needed end. "OK then. Uriah, you want to start?"

"Uh, yeah...no. I'm good." Clearing his throat Uriah begins. "You go bro. Besides, who better than the party king to introduce the newest dauntless transfer" Laughter erupts throughout the room. Even though I just met him, just from a quick analysis, I can already see a pattern of deflection. He uses sarcasm and humor as a way to divert attention from himself. He kind of reminds me of and old friend from the agency, Genim 'Stiles' Stilinkski. Now, that's a kid who takes sarcasm and sex puns to a whole new level. Shaking my head, I think about the people analysis I have to regularly update. Guess that is something else I need to report in on the next call from headquarters.

"Aww bro, it's nice to see you finally admitting your inferiority when it comes to me," Zeke states. 

"Oooh big word. Don't hurt yourself too much there man." Four adds receiving a hurt look from Zeke as Shauna comforts him.

"It's ok Zekey. Don't let Four upset you." Giggles erupt to my right from Christina. She meets my eyes as I mouth Zekey? That seems to cause her to start yet another round of laughter as I watch her lean on Will who is seated to her right. We are seated with Four to my left, Christina to my right who is seated next to Will, then Marlene next to her, Uriah then Zeke and Shauna and lastly Lynn who is to the right of Zeke and left of Four.

"Alright we are getting way to off track here. So, Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks putting Christina's fit of laughter to an abrupt end.

"Ok, lay it on me. Candor." Christina says wincing. That file was not lying about her. She has quite the set on her, choosing candor as her first task.  
"Kiss, Marry, or Kill... Peter Eric or Will?"

Christina groans, "killericmarrywillandkisspeter."

"What was that?"

"UGH, I said kill Eric, Marry Will and Kiss Peter"

"OK , first off ewww. Why would you kiss Peter?" Lynn questions with a disgusted look on her face.

"Would you rather I kiss Eric, which no sooo gross. Eric and Peter may both be assholes but at least Peter is a hot asshole." Chris explains. Just glancing to my right, I could tell this particular question is making Will uncomfortable. Is there something going on there?

"Alright, so it's my turn, and I say Six Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna interjects.

 

"S..si...six." Someone whispers into my ear. Slowly, as I slip back into consciousness, I look around to see everyone damn there passed out. Marlene and Uriah cuddled together just the same as Zeke and Shauna. Will and Chris are together on the couch. I turn my head towards the source of my awakening and come face to face with Tobias.

I groan inwardly. I could feel Four's eyes on me as I look up to meet his eyes. I listen as Four takes a shuddering breath. We're only a hairs width apart lying in each others arms on the floor. We breathe each other in as our eyes meet, I am washed over by the feeling of nostalgia. Those eyes. How could I ever forget those eyes. All night I've been trying not to get to close to him. I wonder if he notices the way my breath hitches at the closeness, the way my heart beats almost out of my chest at the sight of him. I knew coming into this mission that I would have to face my past, my past with Tobias, but just getting the chance to see him again, I couldn't pass that up. Looking down at our positions, I am literally lying on top of Tobias. I don't necessarily know when we all succumbed to sleep or how I ended up practically sprawled over Four, but I don't mind. 

"Yea?" I breathe.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if you were awake. I didn't mean to actually wake you."

"Hey, no don't do that. You obviously wanted something, just tell me." I pry. He looks at me then. I watch as his eyes stare into mine, like he's searching for something, answers. Just when I think he's about to say something, he shakes his head deciding against it.

"Never mind it was stupid. Sorry I woke you." Four shuts down which is something he used to do a lot back then. I guess some things never change. As I shift down so that my head is on his chest and my hand over his heart, I can feel it beating a mile a minute.

"...Four,"

"Yeah?"

"You can trust me. Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"I know that I've just met you, but I just" He stops himself, "It's just that I can't help this feeling that I get when I look at you. It' s indescribable. Your hair, your eyes, your personality.. just, and god, the way you look at me." I giggle as I bury my smile into his shirt.

"What about the way I look at you?"

At the sudden attention, he shifts up a bit. "It's just that I can't help but feel that I've known you my whole life. With you it's familiar. It's like I've known you my entire life. Like you know me," with that Four sits up with a shake of his head as he runs is hand through his hair, and I have no choice but to follow, " It hasn't even been a day yet. God you must think I'm such a weirdo. I know it sounds stupid, but you know."

I bring my hand to his chin to lift his head back up. His eyes meet mine. 

"It's not stupid. Nothing you feel should ever be described as such. You're not the only one who feels what you feel. I get it, trust me more than you know." Four pulls a face. "I just mean that I feel it too." With that I put my hand on his chest as I guide him back onto the floor as I resume our previous position. My hand, over his heart. The rhythmic beating of his heart is enough for me to succumb to sleep. Tonight is the first night, in years, that I can honestly say I ended with a smile.


End file.
